Phantom Darkshadow
Phantom is a demon from the Darkshadow family. He is an Incubus/Eidolon hybrid, and one of the most powerful beings in the omniverse Description Phantom is described as a rugged but kind character. Despite his demonic powers, Phantom is kind and caring, often concerned for others safety when sparring with them. He has ragged brown hair and blood red eyes, being one of a powerful frame. He is always seen with his signature red cloak, and is sometimes dressed in demonic armor. Early Life Phantom was raised in the Nothingverse with his sisters Soul, Lily, and Spirit. He was extremely intelligent from a young age, always documenting whatever he learned. Of course, he always made time for his sisters, often being protective of Soul or Lily. He would often protect them from bullies or sleazy suitors, and teach them what little he knew of the world. Unlike most of his family, who drank blood for sustenance and power, Phantom had the ability to consume nightmares and fear. He would often consume Souls nightmares at night to help her sleep easily, and at times would go to hell to bathe in the fear and torment of the damned. This helped him grow much stronger than his sisters, reaching Durenok strength at age 16. Soon, a rival demon lord arrived and destroyed his home, killing his mother and scattering his family. Phantom was blown to Earth, where he spent years looking for his sisters. During his time on earth Phantom became stronger than though possible. He spent over 1500 years on Tibet with shamans and monks, learning to harness his spiritual power. Through this, he attained 4th dimensional state, which allowed him to harness magic of all kinds of variety. Pushing himself further, he attained 5th dimensional state, which allowed him to access divine planes of existence and bend the power of heaven and hell to his needs. After years of training, Phantom found a scroll containing moving words in a thousand languages. It was later confirmed this scroll was the hilt of Excalibur, which contained all knowledge. Intrigued by its power, he used its knowledge and wrote the Elemental Saga. The Saga consisted of 5 books. The book of fire was made of pure flames, the book of water was made of liquid, the book of air was made of winds, the book of earth was made of rock, and the book of blood was bound in demon skin. The Book of Fire consisted of knowledge from all across the omniverse, though its words existed in a higher plane of existence, and therefore could only be read by someone in a fifth dimensional state. The Book of Water contained the secrets to solving paradoxes, and allowed anyone to shatter universal laws. The book of Air can alter reality when one writes in the pages with an Angeli feather, using ichor as ink. The book if Earth holds the histories of all dimensions in existence. The book of Blood can grant one person one single wish when the individual writes the wish in its pages Phantom was proud of his saga, but soon lost four of his books when he became overcome by madness. His consumption of nightmares and fear, mixed with the grief he would never find his family, drove him over the edge. Equipped only with the Book of Air, Phantom was driven to insanity. He took the name of Destiny and developed a fascination with destruction. He vanished, seeking to be the one who ends reality Destiny Crisis Phantom, under the influence of Destiny his darker half, sought to end the world in as he put "The perfect way". He developed an interest with the Durenok and the Akuma family, and decided that he would be the one to end them. To demonstrate his power, he traveled to Earth and slaughtered Shraw and Drakor, two of the Masters of Earth. He then challenged the entire Akuma clan, and completely scattered them across the Omniverse, albeit he didn't kill anyone of them. After going on a rampage across earth to find his escaped targets, Destiny was confronted by his sisters Soul, Spirit, and Lily, who had managed to find each other. Together, the three sisters brought Phantoms memories back and restored him to his rightful way. Phantom, racked with grief at what he had done, offered Sage the Book of Bloods power in hopes of atoning for his crime. Sage used his wish to bring back Shraw and Drakor, and Phantom was welcomed to live at the mountain with his sisters. Powers and Abilities Phantom is one of the most powerful beings in the omniverse, being equal in power to Zephymir, the strongest Durenok. Phantom can manipulate shadows, magic, reality, and demonic energy. He can enter what he calls the "Miraculous form", his fifth dimensional state. This form allows him to access Heaven and Hell, where he can call lesser demons or angels to aide in his battles. He can also attain several lesser forms, such as his Magical Form where he accesses nearly all forms of magical energy. He can also attain his Awakening form, where he grows ivory armor as strong as diamond. This armor covers his body excluding joint areas, and his armor is covered in bone spikes at the arms and back, which glow a soft blue, storing energy. In this form, he can fire blue lasers of power, throw fire balls, or pulse out powerful blasts of blue power in all directions. Despite his immense power, Phantom is always careful not to hurt his opponent, though holding back is extremely difficult for him.